


First times and messed up jokes.

by ThunderClanLeader



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And I'm too, Consensual, Established Relationship, First Time, Hyuck still is, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark isn't underage anymore, Mild Sexual Content, i love them a lot, so if you dont like this dont read, the ultimate otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClanLeader/pseuds/ThunderClanLeader
Summary: Haechan and Mark have been dating for a long time, and just kisses aren't enough anymore.  Things get hot one day and both are really glad their hyungs are not paying attention to them.~•~•~•~•~This is just me writing plotless porn for you, enjoy.





	First times and messed up jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning this, Mark is not underage anymore, Haechan is, if you don't feel comfortable reading just don't read, thank you.
> 
> And if you read,well enjoy another of my nonsenses lol 
> 
> Oh and sorry for my english in advance, I'm trying here.

-You okay there? 

Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes,looking for his boyfriend shiny ones. He's still looking at him, with that stare that makes him want to run and at the same time melt in his arms.

-Y-yeah, okay.

Mark laughed as he heard his boyfriend breathy gasp, Donghyuck has never been a good liar when it comes to this kind of situations. He peppered little kisses to his cheeks, letting him catch his breath before diving right into his neck again. 

He heard a little whimper of surprise as he nibbled softly on the skin without a warning, he trailed down to his clavicles, as far as Donghyuck's shirt let him go.

Donghyuck gripped the sheets, trying his best to stay calm and composed, as calm and composed as he could be with Mark lips doing wonders on his neck.

The thing is, they got to this situation after having a nice discussion on whether they were too young to even try to do further than what they had already done as a couple.

Taeyong usually tells them to wait a little more, at least until they are both sure about their relationship. Ten says that he's being too cold with the boys, and that they shouldn't worry too much because when things happen if one of them is not sure about it the other will understand.

Both Mark and Haechan understand every point of view they have received from their hyungs, and have thought everything thoroughly.

But they are just teenagers. When hugs and cuddles weren't enough anymore, and kisses got heated, they usually looked at each other shyly and laughed it off. Until they couldn't anymore. And one day things got out of hand, and their make out session left them bothered and out of breath. 

As they talked about that later they decided to set a limit, an obvious one, at least until both of them are adults.

So they were taking things really slow.

It's just that as they were kissing, both tired after coming to the dorms ending a really long day, cuddles in Haechan's bed suddenly turned into heated making out and lazy touches. 

Haechan was actually sitting at first, but as the kiss got deeper Mark carefully pushed him to the mattress, hovering over him without the younger noticing. And when he did notice he was too occupied trying to keep quiet to even bother at all.

This was as new to Haechan as it was to Mark, some things just came naturally to the older, as he smoothly moved trough Haechan's skin showering him with kisses.

Mark had always wanted to feel the softness of the younger's tan skin, and as time went by he found himself remembering every sensitive place he reached whenever they cuddled, and this time wasn't different. Things felt really hot, and he felt like the air was suddenly warmer, and Haechan's skin looked even more appealing, and as he played around a little he discovered that a few places were more sensitive than others, judging from how Haechan breath got ragged and his hands squeezed his shirt tighter.

He had been almost a week remembering every little whimper Haechan made after the first time they actually tried to go a little bit further. And now that he could hear those sounds so close and clear he couldn't help but feel a warm sensation all over his body. 

They got to the agreement of not leaving hickeys, for obvious reasons, but at moments he wanted to bite him really bad. What had started with gentle kisses in his neck was now a mess, he wandered to his ears exploring carefully and he found himself sucking on a little spot right behind the lobe where every time he got close Donghyuck would shiver.

With Donghyuck's voice being so angelic he just wanted to hear more of him like that

Donghyuck was not sure if he was having the time of his life or an existential crisis. They were all at NCT 127's dorm, and even if the others were watching a movie with full interest he was afraid he could let out a sound louder than he wanted to and have Taeyong slamming the door open and giving them the talk.

Even so, he couldn't do much when his body was feeling like a marshmallow on a hot day and all his strength seemed to be there just so he could grip the bed sheets with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

Every spot Mark went over with his mouth felt like it burned, and that just got worse every time he ran his hands over the previous spots, almost like he was memorizing every little detail.

Mark went a little lower, thanking the gods for Donghyuck's shirt that had a pretty big collar. He looked up, admiring the younger, his closed eyes and parted lips, and the way his cheeks colored by every minute. He played along the clavicles, and his hands took their usual place at the younger's waist, the shirt rode up because of Donghyuck's nervous movements and he could feel the hot skin beneath his fingers. 

Mark left a last kiss in his neck and looked up, sitting between the youngers thighs. His fingers gently rubbed the exposed skin and Haechan shivered at the superficial touch.

-Hyuckie, can I?

Haechan slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his boyfriends voice, he could feel the heat radiating from the older's hands and in the silence of the room he could hear the others talking excitedly, unaware of what happened with them. 

Taeyong would faint if he found out.

-Yeah, go on.

Mark reached for the youngers face, cupping his cheeks.

-Are you sure? If you want we can stop now, I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

-You're not making me uncomfortable. Not at all... 

Haechan leaned in, taking the other's lips in his, enjoying maybe too much the way Mark would let him take the lead, jerking as the hands on his sides reached under his shirt.

Mark gently caressed the younger's skin, leaning more into the kiss. 

Haechan was always shy at the beginning, but as soon as he caught up with things he would tease him every now and then.

Their first kiss was pure and innocent, both taken aback by the surprise of their feelings being reciprocated. Soon enough they got used to kiss like that, smiling and giggling in between, and suddenly one of them got closer, their heads tilted, tongues touching and hands exploring shyly.

Haechan pulled away flustered, breathing heavily, Mark slowly pulled the younger's black shirt, smiling as he helped him taking it off.

He couldn't help but stare at Donghyuck for a bit, watching into detail how his body seemed to start showing all the hard work. 

-You know Hyuckie, your fans would die if they knew you have been lying all this time about your abs. 

-Like you're one to talk, you just go around teasing your fans. It's not like I have a body to show off.

Mark sighed, slowly and calmly he followed every single detail in Donghyuck's body, hearing him gasp as he got closer, kissing every place he hadn't before.

-You're perfect Hyuck, stop dragging yourself down.- Mark could see his cheeks going red, and he leaned to his chest, hearing his heart beating fast, smiling completely awestruck.

-Shut up you're so cheesy

-You know.- He stopped, dragging his lips against the tanned skin, sticking his tongue out subtly, hearing him let out a sound of surprise, gripping his shoulders. -You're aware of the fact that I've written a lot about you, I think you're beautiful, talented, unique-

-Stop.- Donghyuck interrupted, embarrassed, covering his face with his hands. 

Mark giggled, and carefully left a trail of kisses up to his neck, his jaw, and taking his lips briefly. Donghyuck let his hands go under his boyfriend's shirt and pulled at it slightly, blushing madly when Mark got the hint and took off his shirt. 

-Oh god, oh god, god fucking Christ-

-That's a reaction.

-Shut up I hate you, you know you're hot I can't handle this.

-Babe, if you knew what you do to me...- A sigh escaped his lips, he let his hands roam the younger's tan skin, carefully, loving every second of it. His hands descended and soon enough he was slowly caressing his thighs, as he always does, feeling the skin under his hands, thanks to Donghyuck shorts, who just leaned in and kissed him roughly. In an attempt to silence the groans he felt coming with every caress of Mark's hands going closer to his member.

Haechan trapped the other's bottom lip between his teeth, hearing the breathy gasp that left his mouth, the hands on his body slowly went up stopping at the hem of his sweatpants. The younger just nodded, eyes closed and holding thight to Mark's wide back.

Mark found his way to the other's evident bulge in his shorts, carefully touching him through the clothes, relishing in the way the younger squirmed beneath him, pulling away from the kiss to breath, letting small sounds out of the back of his throat.

-M-Mark...

The pace was slow, Mark was making sure Donghyuck was alright, and being as nice as possible with him, focusing on his reactions. He let little pecks over his face and neck as he seemed too out of breath to even try to kiss him. Just seeing him like that, with his mouth wide open, his hair slowly sticking to his forehead as he started feeling hotter and hotter, he could tell he was doing his best to keep silent, but he couldn't help the little whimpers that left his mouth.

Donghyuck hands fell to his sides, and feeling a little light headed he just gripped the sheets, biting his cheek as he suddenly felt Mark touching him a little harder.

-Mmh...Mark,slo-ow down...

-Sorry Hyuckie.

And the younger just shook his head, unable to form proper words as Mark slowed down once again. Mark just watched, feeling himself hardening with each stroke to the younger's member, listening to every single sound Donghyuck would make, thinking about everything, his pretty eyes, plump lips, tan skin, his beautiful body...

Mark didn't notice, but as he got lost in the moment he let out a soft groan of the back of his throat, and Donghyuck could swear that was the hottest thing he had ever heard coming out of Mark's mouth.

Just one moment of distraction and Haechan couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, he quickly covered his mouth, face even more red than before. Mark just stopped for a moment,looking ever so intensely at his boyfriend, he took the hand on his mouth away, lazing their fingers together, he cupped his face sweetly and leaned in, feeling his hot breath.

-Don't be shy, baby.

Donghyuck can handle a lot of things, but this confident Mark and the way the petnames slide off his tongue are way out of his zone. So he just kisses him feverishly, arms going once again over his shoulders bringing their bodies closer. Mark held his body up with his arm, as he was still slowly stimulating the younger with his other hand. They could feel each other's body heat, the kiss getting sloppy as Donghyuck breathed heavily.

Donghyuck felt a sensation that he had never felt before, something in his stomach that made him feel tingly and hot all over. Mark wasn't even touching him directly but he already made it feel so good that Donghyuck couldn't think of anything else but the older being all over him, making him gasp and stealing his air. 

Mark heard a faint sound, apart from the ones of their lips meeting in sloppy kisses, their labored breathing and Donghyuck's silent whimpers.

But Donghyuck heard it too, and he looked at Mark slightly annoyed, but his face kept showing how bothered he felt, and Mark stopped for a moment, caressing his waist slowly.

Then they heard footsteps, and looked at each other alarmed.

Mark was the one to think the fastest, as he let himself lay on top of his boyfriend and covered them both with the bed sheets.

Donghyuck tried to even his breath, hearing voices outside their room, and Mark smiled sheepishly at him, caressing his hair slowly.

The door clicked open, and a faint light lightened the room, along with the lamp at the side table.

-They are asleep. 

-Well what else were you expecting TY, they are kids they need to rest. 

-Nothing,Ten, I just know sometimes they stay up a little late. 

-Come on, let's go back before we wake them up.

-Let's go, and stop calling me TY.

-Sure, honey.

-Shut up.

The door closed and when the steps were silent enough, Mark looked at Donghyuck, and they both laughed faintly.

They kissed, and Mark tried to get up, but Donghyuck held him down, he looked away flustered when Mark gazed at him confused, but he soon understood when the younger slowly bucked his hips up, and a pleasurable sensation ran over his body as their groins made contact over their clothes. 

Mark deepened the kiss as they both thrusted their hips, feeling each other. Donghyuck bite Mark's lips and he couldn't help but roughly push down, making the younger gasp for air.

Mark's hands stopped at the hem of Donghyuck's shorts again, but he played with the button in the front, until he could undo it and he unzipped the shorts. 

Donghyuck knew what Mark was doing, and feeling brave enough he made his way to the other's sweatpants, blushing as Mark looked at him.

It was a mutual agreement, Mark slowly pushed his boyfriend's shorts down,taking in every centimeter of skin he saw, making Donghyuck shiver. But he wouldn't be left behind, he sat up, and giving Mark a chaste kiss he pulled the sweatpants down, enjoying the way Mark suddenly looked away as he helped.

Both stared for a moment, it was easy to see their erections under the briefs, and before Mark could do anything Donghyuck brought their bodies together once again, his back on the bed and Mark on top of him.

Just that little touch made Donghyuck moan,it felt different, better.

Mark moved his hips slowly, breathing in, trying to hold the groans as they made contact. Donghyuck followed, looking at Mark, eyes glossy, and he gripped the older's shoulders.

-Baby.- Mark breathed as he called for the younger, who opened his eyes and looked at him. -Can you...- He stopped, and his hands found their way to his thighs, running his fingers there.-Can you open your legs a little?

Donghyuck's cheeks flushed dark red, but he complied, and Mark settled himself between his legs. As soon as they touched again, Donghyuck let out a breathy moan, bucking his hips up.

-That's b-better.

Mark smiled and pushed their bodies together, kissing him, rocking his hips along with his boyfriend, feeling his member throbbing underneath the red briefs.

Their movements started slow, but as both of them picked up speed the humping became a little discordinated, making them both moan, as silently as they could.

Neither of them had ever felt all the sensations they were experimenting, Mark is Donghyuck's first time in everything, and he is not that much experienced either, he had never gone further than kissing.

So it wasn't even surprising that both of them were so close just by humping.

The kiss got rough, lips swollen and tongues pushing into each others mouth. Donghyuck arched his back, and Mark slid his arms beneath him, abandoning his lips and going back to his neck, making the younger whine loudly. 

Mark sat up, leaving his legs under the younger's, watching as he opened his eyes at the sudden loss of Mark's body on top of him. 

-Something wrong?-Haechan asked, voice low and breathy.

-Not a problem, my legs just got tired. 

Donghyuck smiled sweetly at the others embarrassed expression,and taking a hold of himself he made himself comfortable on the older's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

-Donghyuckie?

Mark let the younger settle himself, he hid his face in the crook of his neck for a moment, probably embarrassed, and he let his hands travel from his back to his waist, slowly sliding to his thighs and caressing slowly as he heard him groan.

-You okay baby? 

He didn't even answer, detaching from the other's warm body and looking directly at his eyes.

 

-Donghyuck...You're so beautiful.

He couldn't help it, watching him with his hair sticking everywhere, eyes shiny, cheeks red, lips swollen, chest showing his labored breathing, and-

Yeah. He knows he's whipped, but he stopped trying to understand that a long time ago.

-Can you not.

Donghyuck snapped, voice serious, but his body was so relaxed against Mark's that he knew he was just being shy.

Mark kissed his forehead, and their lips met again, slow, it felt like they weren't kissing roughly just a moment before. Mark sighed and Donghyuck slipped his tongue in his mouth, pushing forward with all his body, slowly grinding his hips as their members touched again.

Mark groaned as the other took control, feeling his stomach tightening, meeting the other thrusts. His eyes were half closed, he wanted to close them but he couldn't stop looking at the younger.

Donghyuck could feel the stare on him, he bit Mark lower lip and shied away,kissing his jaw, and leaving soft kisses on his neck, kisses that soon became little bites as he felt his stomach tightening, hips moving and hands playing with the other's black hair that he loved so much. 

Mark could feel it, Donghyuck was close, his hands slided all the way from his thighs to his waist holding him as the rhythm got faster and harder. 

-M-Mark I-ah...I'm-

-I know baby...J-just let it happen.

Donghyuck couldn't help the moans anymore, and just the strong grip on his waist and the way Mark moved his hips against him got him all worked up, and with a cry that they hoped no one heard he cummed in his briefs,accidentaly biting down on Mark's shoulder.

Mark groaned when he felt the other biting, and a couple thrusts more got him muffling his moans on the other's neck as he cummed.

They stayed still for a moment, catching their breaths. Donghyuck body went all soft and limp, and Mark let himself lay on the bed, taking the younger with him, caressing his hair as they calmed down.

-Mark.

-Yes baby? 

-I love you.

Mark smiled widely, cupping the other's face and kissing him sweetly. 

-I love you too Hyuckie.

They rested for some minutes, with their eyes closed, hands never leaving each other.

Until Mark realized the conditions they were in.

-Hyuck, we have to go clean our mess.

-Mhdon't want.

-Come on, or the hyungs are going to caught us. 

Donghyuck whined, and Mark rolled his eyes as he grabbed him by his legs and hold him up. Donghyuck wrapped his legs around the other and let him walk them to the bathroom. 

No one noticed the two boys making their way trough the hallway, no one except Johnny, who looked at them with a smirk, Donghyuck caught his gaze and blushed as Johnny made some hands signs that probably meant they had to talk later. So he just buried his face in Mark's neck.

-Mark, we are so dead.

-What?

The bathroom door closed behind them and Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend.

-Johnny hyung saw us. 

-Fuck, Jaemin saw us too.

-What!?

-He was going out of his room,he tried to play it dumb closing his door but we looked at each other, shit.

-Okay Jaemin isn't going to say anything.

-Yeah but he's probably going to blackmail us our entire lives.

-And Johnny hyung is going to give us a really terrible talk I know that. 

-You know what? We are taking care of this later, now we clean up.

-But-

-No buts, don't make me do it for you. 

Donghyuck blushed and shut up,following the other.

They were back in the room in no time, both in their pajamas and ready to finally sleep.

-Come here.

Donghyuck obliged, almost throwing himself on top of the older, and Mark groaned, annoyed, tickling the younger and making him squirm to get free.

-Mark, stop!

Mark kissed him as soon has he heard him scream, they were supposed to be asleep.

-Shut it, if someone else finds that were not sleeping we are going to get in trouble.

Haechan just rolled his eyes at him, kissing him briefly once again and making himself comfortable at his side, arms around the older and head on his chest.

Mark felt a warm sensation in his chest, and his heart raced as he watched his boyfriend doing his best to keep his eyes open. 

-Sleep baby. 

Donghyuck nodded, tangling their legs, and hummed happily as Mark found his way to his thighs.

-Mark.

-Yeah?

-Do you think Johnny is going to scold us? 

-Don't think so, I think he's just going to give us a talk, a pretty embarrassing one, but it's not going to be that bad. 

-I hope so. At least it wasn't Taeyong who saw us. 

-He would be screaming.- He laughed at the thought.

-Mhm, probably, it would be fun tho.

-Jaemin on the other hand, I don't know what to expect.

-I don't care, I mean, I've seen him and Jeno in worst situations, I can handle him.

-That's... terrible, but amazing too.

-Y'know, gotta keep the Dreamies controlled.

-Oh my god.

They laughed, enjoying the other's company, and Donghyuck looked up at Mark as they could hear the other's making their way to their rooms.

-Hyuck, I love you.

-You already told me that.- Mark pinched his leg and Donghyuck let out a squeak.-Kidding, I love you too, a lot...

Mark kissed his forehead, and closed his eyes,feeling his body relax and his mind going quiet. 

Both fell asleep, and a moment later Taeyong and Ten entered the room, silently looking for their pajamas. 

-Aw, look how cute.- Ten mumbled, backhuging Taeyong as he looked through his clothes.

-They do make a cute couple. 

-Like us.-Ten whispered in his ear, and Taeyong shivered.

-Stop. 

Ten muffled his laugh, and freed his boyfriend,making his way to the younger boys. He made sure the blanket was actually covering them and he smiled sheepishly when he noticed something. 

-Mark has a hickey.

-Mark has a what!?

-Shh, you're going to wake them up.-He couldn't help but laugh at the other's expression.

-This is your fault. 

-Oh come on, let them be.

-But Haechan is still-

-Underage I know,but they are responsible enough. Plus we didn't know what happened, so just forget about it. 

-I'm too tired for this. 

Taeyong plopped in his bed with a heavy sigh, and Ten followed suit, giving the other a chaste kiss as he let sleep overtake him. 

-Brats.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me in the comments only if you're not going to complain about Haechan being underage, I mean, I warned you.
> 
> And you can have a crisis about their comeback with me too.


End file.
